robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr Nasty
Mr Nasty was a box shaped robot that entered Series 6 of Robot Wars. It was armed with a large ramming spike made of hardened steel and the robot itself was based upon Tornado in that it also used cart wheels but was much more compact to allow for the weight of the motors and 6mm armour. However, Mr Nasty was slower and did not enjoy the same amount of success. The team also entered Mr Nasty in Extreme Series 2 in the New Blood Championship, but there it lost to Mute in the second round. Robot History Series 6 Mr Nasty was placed in Heat C of the Sixth Wars, and was drawn up against Dantomkia, Crushtacean and Doctor Fist in the first round of the heat. Mr Nasty started quickly in this battle, but it was soon grabbed by Crushtacean and was pushed around the arena. Mr Nasty was then released, but it then suddenly stopped moving. Refbot nudged Mr Nasty and it did not move, Dantomkia then pushed and flipped Mr Nasty against the arena side wall, where even if it had been working, it could not free itself. Then Mr Nasty was flipped away from the arena side wall by Dantomkia, but still didn't spring back to life. Mr Nasty was then subsequently counted out by the Refbot and was pitted with Doctor Fist by the house robots Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot. It was later found out that Crushtacean had cut Mr Nasty's aerial off, which had immobilised it. Extreme 2 Mr Nasty entered the New Blood Championship and was drawn against new robots Niterider and Maximus. The battle started tentalively, but then Mr Nasty rammed Maximus and pushed it all the way down the arena and into the arena side wall. Mr Nasty then repeatedly rammed Maximus and caused some damage to Maximus with its spike. Mr Nasty then pushed Maximus into the pit release button and then into an arena side wall angle grinder. Mr Nasty continued its assault against Maximus causing more damage. Meanwhile Niterider had been counted out by the Refbot, then Mr Nasty pitted Maximus, though this was irrelevant, as both robots were already through to the second round of the heat. In the second round, Mr Nasty was placed up against Mute. Mute started as the quicker machine in this battle with Mr Nasty ramming it, but Mr Nasty was then flipped. Mr Nasty was then flipped again and it seemed to lose drive in two of its wheels and it drove around in circles. Dead Metal then dragged Mr Nasty onto the flame pit. Meanwhile Sergeant Bash and Refbot were battling each other. Due to this battle, Mr Nasty was not counted out and the battle went to the judges, who chose Mute. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter Robot Wars Live Events Mr Nasty was due to compete in the first live event of the new Robot Wars at Portsmouth in March 2013, but was forced to withdraw before the event began. As yet, the robot has not competed in any subsequent event. Outside Robot Wars Like many Robot Wars competitors, the team entered Techno Games under the name Team All Torque. They entered a weaponless Mr Nasty into the Sumo tournament under the name All Torque (not to be confused with Team Torque's entry in Robot Wars), and reached the final, beating the reigning Sumo champion Big Bro in the process. As of 2011, Mr Nasty has been sold to Team Enigma, and is due to be entered into various robot combat events such as Robots Live! and the Roaming Robots circuit. External links *Mr Nasty's official website Category:UK Series competitors Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots that are still Competing Today Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Invertible Robots Category:Rambots